1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a vertical-type universal serial bus connector.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
A conventional vertical-type universal serial bus (USB) connector 7 is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 85217217 as shown in FIG. 6. The connector 7 comprises a dielectric housing 8, four contacts 9 to be received in the housing 8, and a metallic shell 80 for enclosing the housing 8. The housing 8 defines four vertically aligned receiving passageways 82 for receiving corresponding contacts 9 therein. Each contact 9 has a contacting section 91, a securing section 92, and a soldering tail 93.
When the connector 7 is mounted on a printed circuit board (hereafter, PCB), a total height of the connector is located above the PCB. As the vertical-type USB connector has a high profile, when the height of the connector is totally above the PCB, the connector 7 is not stable, particularly when the connector 7 is subject to a mating force. Furthermore, the high profile configuration is unfavorable in view of the trend of minimization. Moreover, the securing sections 92 of lower two contacts 9 are bent three times from the contacting sections 91 for even distribution of the soldering tails 93. The triply curved securing sections 92 make manufacturing of the contacts time-consuming and cost-plus. In addition, each securing section 92 forms a pair of barbs 921 for biting into the housing 8 to prevent the contact 9 from rearward movement during mating with a complementary connector (not shown). Since the barbs 921 are tiny and likely to be destroyed, the contacts 9 will possibly be pushed rearwardly from the passageways 82.
Hence, an improved vertical-type USB connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a vertical-type USB connector having a lower profile above a printed circuit board on which the connector is mounted.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a vertical-type USB connector having a plurality of terminals which are easily fabricated and are reliably secured to a housing of the connector.
An electrical connector in accordance with the present invention comprises a dielectric housing, a plurality of terminals retained within the housing, a dielectric stopping plate, and two metallic shells enclosing the housing therein.
The housing comprises a base and a mating board forwardly extending from the base. The mating board forms a flange located beneath a mounting surface of the base. The base defines a plurality of vertically aligned passageways.
Each terminal includes a mating section, a securing section continuing from the mating section, and a soldering tail depending from the securing section. Each securing section has a base section fitted within the corresponding passageway, and a lever section bent from the base section. The lever section and the soldering tails abut against a rear surface of the base and are sandwiched between the base and the stopping plate secured to the base, for preventing the terminals from moving rearwardly from the passageways.
The connector is mounted on a printed circuit board in a manner that the mounting surface of the base engaging with a top surface of the printed circuit board and the flange of the mating board abutting against a front edge of the printed circuit board, thereby reducing a overall dimension of the connector above the printed circuit board.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.